Just Tonight
by lindsay77
Summary: A Jax and Sam oneshot. SOA X GH WARNING: SMUT!


Hey all! So this has been promised for some time but I could never quite figure out how to do it. I messed with the timeline a little with SOA. This takes place in 2013, GH time. Danny has just gotten out of the hospital after his cancer battle. But for the sake of this oneshot, Tara has already died. I am really nervous about this one since it is two complete different show and two very different fan bases but I really hope you all enjoy it! XOXO

* * *

Sam sat in the corner of the bar she had found on her ride. It reminded her a lot of The Floating Rib. It wasn't too busy or crowded. There were a few people at the bar and a few at the tables. It was pretty quiet but that was ok with her. She needed time to think. Her mom had all but kidnapped Danny and told Sam to take some time and do something for herself. Ever since Danny had been diagnosed with leukemia, Sam hadn't left his side. Except to go to the Metro Court after Silas had asked her out. After she saw him with Ava, she had left. She hadn't wanted to go but her mom practically forced her out of the hospital. He had come to see her after it happened and they had a semi date outside of Danny's hospital room but Sam didn't feel a connection to him. She hadn't really felt much since she finally accepted Jason's death. She didn't want to feel.

She told Silas that she was grateful he helped save her son but she didn't feel right to lead him on when she didn't see a future for them. He had been disappointed but not for long. She had heard he found out Ava Jerome's daughter was also his. Apparently, he and Ava were working things out. Sam felt relief because she felt bad for hurting his feelings. She was just glad it was done.

When her mom had come to pick up Danny, she told her to go out and do something. Sam had been running on empty for a long time and now that Danny had been given a clean bill of health, it was time for her to take some time for herself. She had been hesitant at first but when Alexis told her that Kristina was coming home for the weekend and really wanted to see Danny, Sam had relented. She was just going to stay home but she hadn't been alone in the penthouse since the night she lost Jason. She still had pictures of him up and everything she closed her eyes she saw his face. She just wanted to forget for one night. So she got in her car and just drove.

She didn't know where the hell she was but when she saw the bar and the hotel on the other side, she decided to stop. What better way to forget than to get drunk she thought. But she sat in a booth at the far corner of the bar with her first and only beer in front of her and she had been there for hours. The bartender probably forgot she was even there. She had no interest in getting drunk she realized. The people at the pool table left and she saw that she was now the only person there. Deciding a game of pool sounded good, she got up and walked over to the table. She racked up the balls and leaned over to take her shot when she saw him walk in.

At first glance, she saw that he was good looking. She watched him look around the bar and his eyes fell on her. Her breath caught at the sight of them. He had blue eyes. A deep soulful blue she had only seen once before. They were the same as Jason's. He also had blond hair but that was where the similarities ended she saw. His hair was longer and slicked back. He had a goatee with stubble along his cheeks. He was wearing a long sleeved blue flannel shirt that was buttoned up to his throat. He had a leather vest over that with a number of patches on them. She couldn't make out most of them but she saw the word president on one and realized her was in a MC. His dark jeans were baggy on his hips and flowed over the top of his white sneakers.

Her eyes went back to his face and saw his eyes on her. He saw her looking him over. A slow smirk came over his lips and made her heart skip a beat. And made other parts of her shiver. She mentally shook herself and broke eye contact and focused her eyes back to her game. Her body had other ideas though. She hadn't felt anything close to this for anyone other than Jason. Getting turned on form a smile from a stranger? She was no innocent girl but this was something she hadn't felt since the first time she laid eyes on Jason at Jake's.

She lined up another shot and was about to take it when she heard his voice "Can I join you?"

She closed her eyes as the rough silkiness of his voice washed over her. She stood back to her full height and looked at him. He stood mere inches from her and this close she could see he was much more than good looking, he was gorgeous. She swallowed and saw his eyes roam over her face and land on her lips for many seconds before coming back to her eyes. "Depends. You any good?" she found her voice to ask.

He chuckled and Sam felt the noise radiate all over her body. "I've played a game or two. Jax Teller." He said sticking his hand out. Sam looked at it for a moment before placing her hand in his "Sam Morgan." When his warm big hand touched hers, Sam's breath caught and goosebumps formed on her arms. She looked at him and saw the smile fall from his face as he stared at their joined hands. He ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand and brought his eyes back to hers. Sam's mouth went dry at the heat she saw in them and found it difficult to breath. She cleared her throat and took her hand from his saying "You want to break?"

She saw the smile creep back over his face as he shrugged off his vest and carefully placed it over a chair. "Ladies first." He said.

Sam racked the balls back up and took her shot. She sunk a stripe and a solid. She looked over to Jax and saw him nod his head a little "Not bad. Your call."

"Stripes." She said. She looked at her colors and noticed that the best shot was right by him. She walked over and expected him to move. But he didn't. One side of his lips lifted in a smirk as he looked at her. She realized he was feeling her out. See if she was going to ask him to move. Part of her wanted to but as she got closer to him, she couldn't make out the words. His smell consumed her. He smelled faintly of cigarettes but mainly of a fresh musk. She couldn't make it out but she did know that it was affecting her. She leaned over the table to take her shot and realized her nipples had gone hard. They slightly brushed against the green felt of the table. She bit her lip to keep the gasp from slipping past her lips. She could hear her heart beat in her ears and was trying hard to focus on her shot. She pulled her pool stick back and pushed forward a little too hard. She missed.

"What do you say we make this a little more interesting?" he said, with a full-blown smile.

Sam leaned back up and looked at him "Now?" she asked.

He laughed huskily and Sam once again felt a shiver run through her. This man was having a very strong effect on her and she was finding it harder and harder to fight. "Only one ball was sunk so I think it will be ok." he said.

Sam smiled a little and said "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"For every shot you miss, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer. For every shot I miss, you get to do the same." He said, moving even closer to her.

Sam looked at the table and licked her lips "And I just missed a shot." She said looking back to him.

A cocky smile came over his face "Yes you did, darlin'"

"Ok. Ask away." She said, taking a step back and walking to the other side of the table.

He watched her every move. From the second he laid eyes on her, he knew that he was going to do anything to get her in his bed tonight. He was in town seeing the President of the SAMCRO charter here and decided to stop in for a drink. When he walked in, he initially thought the place was empty until his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was small, smaller then Tara. She had long raven hair that fell in curls around her face. She had on skinny black jean, black knee length boots and a black tank top that hugged her firm breasts. He hadn't wanted a woman this bad in a long time. Tara had been gone for almost a year and while he had been with other women since then, it was not with this kind of interest.

"So?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts "What is your question?"

"Are you married?" he asked. Normally that wouldn't matter to him. He himself had been unfaithful to his own wife, a fact he regretted more than anything, but for some reason, he wanted to know. He saw a painful look come over her face as she shook her head "My husband died last year. October." she said.

He felt his heart break for her. He knew that pain all too well. "My wife died in December." He said before he stopped himself. Her eyes shot to his and a look of shock came over her. "My mother killed her." he said, again before he knew why. "I'm…I'm so sorry. God, that must be…" she said softly.

He nodded his head "It wasn't easy to take. But I've had time to get over it." He said.

"Is that really something you can get over?" she asked.

Jax laughed humorlessly and then lined up to take his shot "I guess not."

The solid purple ball went in to the side pocket. He went for his next shot but missed "Your turn." He said with a small smile.

Sam found it hard not to look at him with sympathy. She couldn't imagine if Alexis had done something like that to Jason. She would probably kill her. She wanted t ty and change the subject so she asked "Do you have any kids?"

A beautiful smile came over his face and he nodded his head "Two boys. Able and Thomas. They mean everything to me."

Sam sunk two more balls before missing the third "Do you have any kids?" he asked before she even looked at him. She laughed softly and said "One son. Danny. He's my little miracle baby."

Jax wanted to ask about that but remembered their rules. He took his next shot but missed "What kind of job do you have?" she asked, a little more knowingly that she should.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes slightly "I own a garage." he said.

She nodded her head in a way that told him she knew that wasn't the full story. She made her shot and two more before missing again. "And you? What is it you do, Sam?" he asked.

"I'm a PI." She said.

He looked at her disbelieving "Really?"

She nodded "Does it shock you?" she asked.

"I little I guess. But then again you don't really look like a secretary. PI definitely fits you better."

Sam watched as he almost cleared the rest of his balls. She had 3 left, he had two. When he finally missed she asked "Where are you from?"

"Charming, California. Lived there my whole life." He answered with a smile.

Sam sank another ball, making it even. She missed her next shot "What did you mean your son is your miracle baby?" he asked.

The question shocked her. It was by far the most personal he had asked. "I um…I was shot 7 years ago in the back and the doctors told me that there was too much damage for me to eve have a child. But a few years ago, a procedure was invented that made it possible for me to conceive. I had Danny 2 years ago." She shocked herself by being so forth coming. What was it about this man that made her spill her guts?

He smiled softly at her "I'm glad everything worked out for you."

The rest of the game past with silly questions before Sam won the game by sinking the 8 ball "Well, you won so I guess I can give you one last question." He said.

Sam set her stick down and walked over to him. She got close so that the bartender couldn't hear her and looked him dead I the eye "Did you kill your mother?" she asked.

Sam didn't know what possessed her to ask that. She had been curious about it since he told her though. She watched the shock in his eyes start to disappear and his eyes turn a dark shade of blue. He leaned in closer to her face before whispering "Yes."

He watched her closely but he didn't see and ounce of shock or fear in her face. Instead, he was the one shocked "That's good. I would have done the same." She said.

Sam turned a walked over to the booth she had been in before. Jax followed her and sat down across from her "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged her shoulders "If my mother or father had been the one to kill me husband, I would have done the same thing. It's a good thing thought that my mom had accepted Jason in my life. She wasn't always so." She said with a small smile.

He sat there still in shock. He couldn't believe that she was so…unfazed by murder. But then something clicked "Did you say Jason?" He asked. She nodded her head "And your last name is Morgan?" he went on. She nodded again. He leaned forward and said in a low voice "Jason Morgan was your husband?"

"You've heard of him." she stated.

He nodded his head "No wonder you didn't blink when I said I killed my mom. Your used to this life."

Sam looked into his eyes and said "More than used to it. I as with Jason for almost 8 years before he was taken from me and our son. I always knew it was a possibility but he had been invincible for so long, I just got used to seeing him walk through the door. Until the day he didn't." she said, solemnly.

Jax reached over and laid his hand on hers "I'm sorry. I know the pain and anger you feel. It seems like it goes away for a while but it never really does."

Sam smiled softly at him "But we don't have a choice, do we? For the sake of our kids, we can't stall time and figure out a way to get over it. It just gets buried deep until you convince yourself that it doesn't hurt anymore. Then you see a picture or hear a song and it all comes flooding back."

She had took the feelings right out of his chest. That was exactly how he felt. It would be a good few months but then he would get a glimpse of her picture beside Thomas's crib and it would crash into him like a hot knife. "What is Danny like?" he asked, wanting to get them off of such a hurtful topic.

Hours past as the two talked about their children and other odd things. Sam didn't know what it was, but the ease she felt with Jax was nice. It felt good to laugh and smile again. She hadn't had a reason to do that in a long time. When the bartender told them he was closing up they realized it was almost 2. "I should probably get back to the hotel. Got to get on the road early and figure out how to get back home." Sam said with a little laugh.

"What?" Jax asked, as the both stood up and walked to the door.

"I have no idea where I am. My mom came a took my kid for the night and told be me to go and do something. I went for a drive and ended up here." She explained.

"You live in Port Charles, right?" he asked.

She stopped and looked at him funny "Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan have a reputation even all the way in California." He said. Sam smirked and nodded her head "Yeah, I live there."

"It's about 100 miles from here. You must have been in the car a while." He said.

"Didn't seem like that long." She answered.

"You staying in the place across the way?" Jax asked her as they walked out the door of the bar.

She nodded "I didn't know if I would be able to drive so I rented a room."

"Me too. What floor are you on?" they walked through the lobby and to the elevators.

"7." She said as the got in. She saw the corner of his mouth lift as he pressed the 7 button on the wall. "What?" she asked. "My floor as well." He said with a smirk.

Sam had been fighting with herself all night. Every time he looked at her she would get butterflies. When he laughed, her heart would beat a little faster. But whenever that smirk came over his lips, she had to fight the strong urge to press hers to his. And it was a strong one. These feeling she had coursing through her body made her realize that she was no longer immune to the opposite sex. With Silas, the very thought of being intimate with him made her cringe. Not just because she wasn't attracted to him but because it felt like she as betraying Jason. But after Danny got out of the hospital she knew for the sake of their son, she had to move on. But she wasn't ready to move on completely. But it had been so long since she had been touched. And even longer since she had been with a man. Almost two years. And her body was for sure over riding her brain right now. For the first time in a long time all she wanted was to feel.

The elevator dinged and they got off. Jax walked close to her and Sam could feel his heat. "What room are you in?" he asked in a husky tone. Sam came to a stop in front of her door and took her key out. She opened the door and turned to him. With one look, the air shifted. Sam stared into his blazing eyes as he took a step closer to her. Her entire body became aware of him and her breath was caught in her throat. Her breasts were almost touching his chest and she could feel his breath on her face. "Sam…" he whispered deeply.

"Tonight. Just tonight…" She exhaled and made a small whimper noise before grabbing the lapels of his vest and pulling him in.

Jax groaned when his lips met hers. They were soft but firm. His hands went around her waist as he felt her step backward into her room. He kicked the door closed with his foot before turning her and slamming her against it. His body became heated at the moans of pleasure coming from her. Her hands helped him shrug off his vest before tearing at his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere but neither one noticed a thing. His white under shirt came off next before he felt her hands on his bare skin. He had never felt anything this soft touching him before. She ran her has over his chest and down his abs to the top of his pants. He pulled back at looked at her. Her face was flush and her lips red and swollen. The desperation in her eyes told him she wanted and needed this just as much as he did. He took her hands from his pants and raised them above her head. The move thrust her ample breasts against his chest and he could feel her hard nipples through her clothing.

He ran his hands down her arms and to the bottom of her tank top, lifting it up until it was off her head and arms. He looked down to her chest and was enthralled by the vision he saw. She as almost spilling out of her black lace bra. He cupped each breast in his hands and leaned down to press his face between them. He inhaled her sent and moaned. Even her smell affected him. he reached around the to the back of her and quickly undid her bra. Without wasting time, he quickly wrapped his lips around one hard tip and sucked hard.

"Oh, my God!" Sam moaned, fisting her hand in his hair like a life line. She held him tight to her chest as he flicked his strong tongue over her sensitive skin. She bit her lip and looked own at him. She was squirming against the door, trying to get closer to him. He lifted his hand to her other breast and rolled the tip between his fingers making her pant. Far too soon for her liking, he moved his lips down her stomach and to the top of her pants. Chest heaving, she looked down at him as he undid the buttons and pulled the zipper down. He took her pants and her boots off before lifting one leg over his shoulders. He looked up into her eyes and his mouth closer over her wet panties.

Sam threw her head back on the door cried out "Yes!" His hands came up to her hips and held her still while her rotated his tongue over her clit through her thong. "Fuck, you taste good." He growled right before ripping the flimsy cloth from her and burring his lips back into her bare pussy. Sam arched her back against her door and reached down to grip his hair. She bent her leg a little to grind against his mouth more firmly before almost going completely lax when he thrust his tongue inside her. "Jax…oh my God! Yes, right there." she moaned when his tongue hit the right spot. He licked her slowly but firmly from her opening to her clit before surrounding it and sucking hard. Sam's hand gripped his hair tighter and cried out her intense release.

Sam saw nothing but spots for a few seconds as Jax softly ran his tongue over her, helping her body calm down. "Holy shit." She gasped when she could talk again. She heard him chuckle and press a kiss to her quivering tummy before kissing his way back up her body. He nipped at both breasts before leaning up and claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. He ran his hands over her naked body, awakening her desire just minutes after climax. Sam reached for the top of his jeans and hurriedly undid them. He stepped out of his shoes and helped her rid his body of his remaining clothes.

He tore the condom he took form his back pocket and swiftly applied it. He grabbed Sam by the back of her thigs and lifted her up against the door. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around him and sighed when she felt him hot and hard against her. They stared into each other's eyes before Jax kissed her hard and slammed inside her. Sam screamed into the kiss and wrapped herself tighter around him. Jax pulled back before ramming back in again, making the door move with him. He rotated his hips a little before repeating the hard motion again and again. Sam tore her lips from him needing air and threw her head back to the door. She cried out with every thrust as his lips pressed to her neck.

It felt so good but she knew it could be better. Sam ran a hand through his head and gripped his hair, pulling his head back as hers came back down. Their harsh breath in each other's face, their lips barley touching Sam whispered "Harder. Please, harder."

He growled low before taking her lips in a hard kiss. He gripped the backsides of her knees and took them from around his waist, holding them apart before giving her what she asked for. Her nails clawed at his back as he held her immobile against the door and hammered into her "Like that, baby?" he growled. "Yes!" she cried and seconds later she bit down on his bottom lip and came hard. She pussy clamped down on him like a vice making him groan and follow her into bliss. They both sagged against the door and caught their breath.

Jax placed soft kisses to her neck and up to her lips. This kiss was different. It was a slow burn kiss that set them both spiraling into pleasure. The kiss went on until Sam felt him grow hard inside her again. She moaned when she shifted from the door and walked over to the bed. He got on the bed and laid her in the middle. He hurried and got rid of the used latex before donning another one. He leaned himself up on his arms and looking down at her. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in at the same pace. Sam closed her eyes and sighed, pushing her hips up to meet his. After the hard first go around, Sam was enjoying the slow build. She raised her arms above her head, drawing his attention to her heavy breasts. He leaned down and softly licked over one before doing going to the other.

"Hmmm." She hummed as she placed her legs in stirrups at his hips with her feet flat against the bed. His thrusts became faster as pleasure mounted. He bit don softly on her nipple before flicking his tongue over the tip then giving it a hard suck. "Yes," she moaned as she lifted her hips higher. Jax leaned back up over her and looked down into her eyes. He pulled out and thrust back in harder than before, making her bounce with the hard move. He groaned at the sight "So fucking sexy" he growled before pulling back and slamming home again. Sam ran her hands up she chest before pushing on his shoulder and using her feet to flip them over.

She climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips, thrusting herself back on his stiff cock. She undulated her hips hard against him. His hands flew to her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back on him. She threw her head back and cried out his name. with every lift of her hips, she came down harder. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest for leverage and rode him hard. His hands slipped form her waist to her ass and gripped her flesh hard. Her cries got louder with ever thrust. She was so close but just before she went over, Jax pulled her off him and she found herself on her stomach. His hard hand gripped her hips and lifted her to her knees before slamming back inside her so hard, the bed shook.

He was deeper inside her now. She swore she could almost feel him in her belly. His hands at her waist were gripping her so hard she knew they would leave marks but didn't care. She moaned loud when he gripped her hair in his hands and tugged it back. Sam lifted a hand from the bed and cupped one of her swaying breasts, playing with her nipple. She heard his growl right before the hand in her hair lifted her back against him so her back was pressed to his front. He covered her hand with his at her breast, squeezing hard. Her head fell back on his shoulder as his other hand slide down her stomach and found her clit. Her hips jerked and she gasped. She turned her head and looked to him. Jax pressed his forehead to hers as he gripped her breast tighter and flicked her clit harder. She pushed her hips back against him and lifted her arm to wrap around the back of his head and pulled him closer to her "Fuck me." She whispered against his lips, threading her fingers into his hair "Fuck me hard."

Jax groaned loud before kissing her hard and pushing her back down to the bed. He pressed his back to hers and trapped her between the matters and his hard chest. He braced himself on his forearms before biting down on her shoulder and slamming inside her from behind. Sam gripped the comforter in her hands and buried her face in the soft white fluff, masking her scream. He continued to fuck her hard just like she asked as he felt her getting tighter and tighter around him. He thrust back in one more time before he felt her body seize up and her limps begin to quiver. She screamed his name and Jax closed his eyes at the pure bliss of hearing his name on her lips before releasing him hot essence inside her.

Sam went limp against the bed seconds before she felt his weight on her. His face was buried in the side of her neck and she felt his lips moving softly over her hot skin. A few moments later, she felt him pull out of her and get up off the bed. She laid there as she heard noise in the bathroom but couldn't find the strength to lift her head. Moments later she felt him climb back on the bed and maneuver them under the covers. They laid facing each other, looking to one another's eyes realizing no words needed to be said. Jax softly ran his hands over her face and traced her lips with his fingertips. He had never had this kind of ease after sex before. But as he watched her eyes start to droop, it shocked him when the thought dawned on him that what she just had with Sam felt like more than sex.

A lot more.

* * *

Jax woke up the next morning and stretched. It took him a minute to remember where he was but when it happened he looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty. He ran his hand over the sheet and felt the cool cloth, telling him she had been gone a while. The fact didn't hurt or piss him off. Last night had been one of the greatest on his life. It was something he would never forget and something he would never regret.

Something caught his eyes and he looked to see a folded piece of paper on the vacant pillow. He reached for it and read

 _Jax,_

 _Thank you for giving me back something_

 _I thought I would never have again._

 _I have no regrets about what we had._

 _Last night was the best night I had in a long time_

 _and I will remember it, and you, always._

 _I hope you do the same._

 _Sam xo_

Jax smiled down at the note. He could never forget her. She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen both inside and out. It was clear she had gone through much in her life just like him. In a lot of ways, they would be perfect together. Jax knew that if he wanted to, he could find her again. But that wouldn't be fair to either one of them. They had agreed to just one night. Most people wanted to forget about one night stands. They saw them as regrets or mistakes. But that was the last thing he saw Sam as. There was no way to ever regret the one that got away.

* * *

Let me know what you think! XOXO


End file.
